Grand Theft Auto 6
by nict99
Summary: Carlos finds work for the mafia in New York. What is he getting into?


**Bam! The turbulence shook everyone on the plane. An older woman from the back of the plane let out a loud screech. Bam! More turbulence, everyone on the plane had their seatbelts as tight as possible with the thought of crashing in their heads. Carlos Serentos was one of the many people on flight 216 to New York City, he had been offered a job by a guy named Tony Pezillio and he had till 9pm tonight to be there. There was a roar of the engine and another rock of turbulence.  
"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking we will be arriving in New York at 8:37 pm that's in 2 minutes" announced the pilot over the speakers. Those two minutes where the longest most scariest two minutes of Carlos' life. The plane landed successfully on the runway. Carlos was out of that plane in a heartbeat.**

The first thing on his mind was to get to the apartment he had bought yesterday, right after he was offered the job. He exited the airport and jumped in a taxi.  
"234 Jamaican Ave, Queens" said Carlos  
"We will be thee in 15 minutes," replied the driver. It was a long drive but Carlos was amazed by the building and the signs. "That will be 54.25$" stated the driver upon the destination. Carlos had no money on him. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Hey buddy" Exclaimed the driver "I need my money!" Carlos was out of time to think, he grasped the seat and thrusted his fist into the drivers face. There was a brutal crunching noise as the drivers nose smashed against the window, blood gushed out of his nose as he screamed. Carlos shot another punch square on the drivers face, his neck shot back and shattered the glass. He then got out of the back seat and opened the driver door, the drivers body fell to the ground. He was out cold. Carlos entered the car and drive away, crushing the drivers arm with the back tire. He was off to his new job working at a pizza restaurant with only 5 minutes to spare.

When Carlos arrived at Tony's Pizza he was nervous because he diddnt think he was cut out for the whole waiter thing.  
"Damn this is gonna be quite the ride," He mumbled under his breath as he entered the building. It was very busy inside on a Friday night and Carlos new he was gonna have to work hard. He proceeded to the back of the building past the kitchen to the office, wherever it was. As he was walking down a short hallway a bus boy with olive skin and short black hair approached him.  
"Hey pal your not suppo-" BAM! Carlos punched that bus boy in the gut so hard he started to cough blood. He fell to his knees and started crying. The door to the office swung open and out came a big man in a black suit.  
"You must be Carlos," said the man" Come inside and take a seat." Carlos entered the office and plumped down on a leather chair. He was admiring the golden pistol above the mans desk.  
"I see you made a new friend. Welcome. My name is Tony and I will be your new boss."

Tony was a big man. He had lots of thick gold rings on his fingers and a nice gold chain. He was your stereotypica happy Mario-like Italian man but deep inside he was a bad man. He was the leader of the Cherry Mafia. It was a ruthless gang, and worst enemies with the Street locos, an all Mexican gang. The cherry Mafia were the largest of the mafias and had the highest reputation, and also many allies.

"So what kind of work will I be doing Tony?" Asked Carlos.  
"From now on I am boss to you!" Said Tony  
"Sorry, Boss." He shifted positions in his chair.  
"Well Carlos I know a lot about you. Having you being from La the word gets around. I know you've been involved with gangs before, my cousin Marko told me about you. He said you were a hard worker and loyal, and he isn't the one to say stuff like that."  
"Yea I do have quite a bit of experience under my belt." Said Carlos.  
"I know," answered Tony "So are you interested in working for me, and for the Cherry Mafia?"  
"Yes I am!" Answered Carlos with a strong tone.  
"Ok sounds good, be back tomorrow," Tony said.  
"I will." He replied on his way out.  
"And one more thing," added Tony as Carlos way halfway out the door " keep you hands of my employees." 


End file.
